Another KishIchigo fic
by Kichigo
Summary: Uhh... what can i say. It's a KishIchigo fic. It won't be normal though. WARNING For your own undepressed self. This story will get quite dark an Very very depressing. But anyway, chapter 1 is up!


Another Kish-Ichigo fic 

Disclaimer – I no own TMM. You no sue me.

I give you the warning now. This will most likely become a depressing story. It may also get a bit gruesome. I dunno. It also won't be the normal fic of Kish-Ichigo I'll try not to go into too much detail. But. Maybe. You never know with me. Anywho. I've blabbed for to long. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 1, Lost and Found_

A humongous bang. A few screams. A terrible pain down his back. The lack of air. The feeling of not being able to breathe. That aching in the lungs. That makes you feel like you were in a car-crusher. The sudden appearance of red in the eyes. Blocking out the vision, as it slowly turns to black…

His eyes sprang open. His lungs taking in the cool sea…side… air. He glanced around. It was obviously a seaside. A large amount of water. A sandy beach. A few huts. But, how? How could he have got here? The last thing he remembered was the explosion. And screaming. He heard a few screams again, and his head whipped around to face the direction they had come from. Three kids were running away down the beach. They occasionally glanced over their shoulders back at him. They had dropped the sticks which they were holding, and from the sharp pain in his side, had been poking him with. He sat up and a rush of pain came to his back again. He realised what it was. It was a humungous gash. The gash was not only filled with sand from where he was laying, but also with brick. Where these bits of brick had come from, he had no idea. Or maybe he did. He could guess at least. The building… At least the gash did not touch his spinal cord. Then he would have been paralysed. But now he was worried. All he could remember was an explosion, screams, buildings and pain. There was no other memory there, of how he got here, of what the explosion was. His arms gave way under him and he fell limply backward. He gritted his teeth as the gash hit the sand. His eyes closed again to stand the pain easier. If it wasn't already disgusting, and bleeding, it was now. He felt his back begin to throb. It hurt a lot, and he could feel tears appearing in his eyes. Then, he heard a strange voice. Quite deep but still comforting. It was saying something. Only some words made no sense. The words that were audible went something like,

"Uh… greetings…what…name?" This voice obviously spoke a different language. Either that or spoke quietly. It continued muttering for a few more seconds, then it's voice died away. It poked the teenage boy. Who in response to this, opened his eyes. The voice was a man's. The man himself was roughly round his age. His hair was the same colour as the sand, and so was he. He was just a bit darker. The suspicion came that the green-haired alien's eyes were playing up, possibly with sand in his eyes. He remembered what the strange voice had said and gave the short reply.

"Kish." He groaned. "My name is Kish." He attempted to push himself back up, but failed miserably. Instead, he managed to get a face-full of sand. He coughed it out and collapsed again. Kish realised that it was not only his back that hurt, it was also his feet. He lifted his feet up to inspect them. The ends of his shoes had been burnt off, and his feet singed. The man spoke again, this time making more sense but still not perfect.

"Me Keoni. Me take you… heal. You heal." The man then looked puzzled. "You ears… funny…" Kish glared at him and stood up. He attempted to ignore the pain, but it hurt an awful lot. He spotted the bloody sand from where he was laying. Kish placed his hands over his ears.

"Look old man, I don't have time for this. I'm going." He turned away, ignoring the pain and the blood stained back. His eyes were pricked with tears. He attempted to teleport, as he had done before. It didn't succeed. What it did succeed in was making his head hurt more. Why could he not teleport? He jumped up, trying to fly. But that did nothing either. His feet hit the ground again. He, instead of turning to the man for help, walked away from him. His walk became more of a limp as he found tears rolling down his cheeks. The pain was immense. But, despite that, he could still survive by himself long enough for Pai to find him. It was Pai. It shouldn't take that long to find him. Pai was clever enough. They would get worried and come looking. He would just sleep under this tree for the time being…

"Look. He has to be _somewhere_!" Tart exclaimed. His whole left side was fully in bandages from burns. Meaning he found it hard to move. Most of him was bandaged up. He glanced around. Pai was looking puzzled. He had bandage around his head and his right eye. "It _has_ been 2 days!" Tart looked worriedly over at Pai, who in turn glared over.  
"Tart, my dear little brother, you know as well as I do that Kish could be _anywhere_. I remind you, it is Kish we are talking about. And you know what kind of trouble Kish has got himself into before" Tart nodded at him. Pai continued muttering to himself, trying to work out where Kish was. Tart turned around, and teleported off.

Kish sat in a ball. The sharp, pointy rock in his hand, and the new carving in the tree. His tally of how long he had been on the island. It currently read the number '4'. He had been there for four days. People should be here by now. Kish was now able to fly. But that was no use. It would only be useful if he could teleport. He sat waiting, occasionally going to the little town at night to find food or water. He was shivering. The only way to stop his cut from getting infected was to sit in the salty seawater. He swore loudly out to sea at his 'so called family who didn't bother trying to find him and probably didn't notice he was gone'. He would have to wait a little bit longer…

The newly carved number was on the tree. Showing the number '7'. Kish gave a sigh. A week. He had been on this strange island for a week. Why had they not come? His 'family' obviously didn't care enough, and were too busy with 'other things', to come find him. Then he heard it. A voice that he knew. It was quite high-pitched. He turned to face the direction he thought it was coming from. They were calling his name. Over and over. He stood himself up wonkily and started flying in the direction.

"Hello?" Kish gave a huge yelp of pain as he got bombarded by something. This 'something' turned out to be his little brother, Tart.

"KISH KISH KISH KISH KISH KISH!" Tart squashed him and hugged him very tightly. It hurt, but Kish didn't complain to his little brother. He was pleased to see Pai when he looked up. But then Kish remembered. They had not come. They had left him for a week.  
He stood up, despite Tart clinging to him. Tart looked over at Pai, and nodded. He teleported off with Kish into Kish's own room. Pai appeared a moment later. Tart let Kish go and stood by Pai. Kish was glaring at them both. The anger inside him welling up.

"Kish… What's wrong?" Tart asked. Kish continued glaring.

"You want to know what's wrong? _You?_" Kish began. "I was on that island for a week. A _week_! Where were you? What took you so long?"

* * *

WOOT! First chapter. It's baisically all about Kish, but oh well. Reveiw and i will continue writing. If you must critisize, please be constructive about it! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the next chapters

Oh. The next chapter won't be up for a while. I'm on holiday '


End file.
